


"I hate you' can mean many things

by needs_a_life_cos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Skating, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, lord help me, wrote this a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needs_a_life_cos/pseuds/needs_a_life_cos
Summary: ~Otayurio fanfic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"If 'Best friends' is another word for 'dating' than yes, you two are totally best friends." The black haired male laughs. "Wha- Shut up y-you pig!" Yurio exclaims, his pale cheeks getting dusted with dark red shading. "He's being fan girly, let him be." Otabek reply's to help calm the Russian punks nerves. "..Yeah t-totally..."-----------------------Just a few things;•I wrote this in 2019 so it's kinda old• I do not own Y.O.I. (obviously)• this is just a short story that I decided to write because I was bored and wanted to practice my writing skills so it might not be my best work, but at least it's something to add to your fuel of otayurio fanfic!• All work in this book is fictional, meaning fake and made up by me (the author), and if it relates to real life occurrences at all that is all mere coincidenceAlso, some victuuri in this UwU
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 17





	"I hate you' can mean many things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuri shipers that are here in 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=otayuri+shipers+that+are+here+in+2020).



> uh yeah so I wrote this on wattpad a year ago on it never got any clout so imma post it here and see what happens

**_Yurio sighs to himself as he pushes the cold door to the ice rink open,_** the cold air that is to keep the ice frozen gushing at him and causing him to shiver slightly. It would be an aggravation to most sane people to be up at an ungodly hour such as the four in the morning that was the time and you could just barely see the sun rising, but then again Yurio wasn't very sane when it comes to his skating, and it was as if fate had caused him to wake up this early and practice.

Yurio had been in a peaceful slumber, but the little light that shone in the very early hours of the morrow just had to creep through his window, and unluckily the small stream of light that seeped through just had to lay right across his resting eyes, making him wake from the wonderful sleep that had been occurring. Because of that the blonde haired teen had slowly stalked to the kitchen to check the time.

After looking at the clock and confirming his already true thoughts of the fact that he should not be awake, The young insouciant boy slumped down in his chair with a pout. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep, he had tried nights before when he had jolted awake due to nightmares but his light sleeping self found it hard to nuzzle into the once found darkness of sleep, and that knowledge made the punk grumpy as he did not want to put in the effort to make breakfast, or whatever you could call it at a time like this.

This sudden and ambiguous insomnia that had seeped it's way into Yurio's life close to the beginning of the skate season was one you would call fractious, as trying to stop it had utterly failed and the fatuous skater was absolutely shriveling at the fact there was nothing he could do but bare the pain. The bags under the poor boy's eyes had become more visible over the weeks, but he had used the fact that most of his fellow competitors had credulity, and believed him when he said "It's a new look".

He still skated like he normally would even with the lack of energy and moreover moral that was hidden under annoyed expressions and constant dismissal. Yurio let out a versatile sigh as he slowly got up from the wooden chair he had plopped down on, and stalked his way over to the kitchen. Most people would think that Yurio would not to be the type to have splendid cooking skills, but he was a master...

At instant ramen.

He gently places the dry noodles that lay in a pool of water in the glass bowl he had retrieved from the cabinet into the microwave, tapping the bright red buttons who's numbers showed on the tiny screen with a beep. The teen blinks tiredly checking the time that shone in the clock once again, _4:10_. It had only been about ten minutes since he had woken from his comfortable bed, but it seemed like he must wait for eternity to have his goddamn noodles done.  
_______________________________  
A gentle smile tugs at the corners of Yurio's lips as ' _wake me up when September ends_ ' emits from the speaker. He loved this song not just because it was, well great, but because it reminded him a lot of Otabek in a strange yet comforting way. Although the song was American, it had gave off an overcome vibe similar to that of the vibe possessed by Otabek's quiet chill personality. He could picture the events of yesterday practicing with him as if it were but happening right in that moment. The way he looked down to the tones of voice, all because of one simple detail.

It had been a normal day for the most part, as had many others before it filled with waking at five in the morning and skating until noon, as that was when no one really came as it was much to early to skate and most of the competition needed sleep, something Yurio didn't seem to have the pleasure of everything was exactly the same until a soft 'click' of the door to the rink echoed throughout the quiet room, it only being about seven. Yurio has looked towards the door in confusion and surprise, only to have his nerves calm down slightly seeing as the man at the door was none other than Otabek Altin, his cute best friend.

Cute? No not cute...well, maybe to Yurio as he believes he might've fallen for the calm   
and laidback skater that stood before the door, looking back at him with a small smile that light up his features. "Oh, hey Beka!" He waved at Otabek, the stoic man tying on his skates to join the Russian punk who was going back to practicing. As he made his way into the rink, his metal skates gently scratching the ice, he greeted Yurio with a smile. "What has you up so early?" He questioned with a quizzical look painted on his face oh so faintly.

"Oh that? Insomnia's a bitch." The fatuous teen states as if not something you even have to question. "Ahh, I see.." Otabek replies with a small smile that could cause Yurio to melt even in such a frozen cold space. The pair practiced until they had practically perfected every possible flaw they could, their early morning practice seeping into the hours of early afternoon, Otabek staying and helping Yurio whilst Yurio stayed to help Otabek. It had been around eleven, close to noon which was Tim when most of the others would go to practice since it was a Saturday after all, that Otabek had posed a simple question.

"Hey, wanna get lunch together?" He asked simply, the smile from the morning that had grown over the hours still etched on Otabek's kind face. "Yeah sure, why?" Yurio quizzes, uniting his skates. "Because... Мен сені жақсы көремін, сен ақымақсың." The stoic man states, much to Yurio's confusion. "What does that mean?" Yurio asks, receiving a relax reply of "figure it out for yourself." From the man in which he had asked. Otabek smirks as Yurio lets out a groan of frustration. "I hate you, let's go get lunch!"  
_______________________________  
'BEEP BEEP BEEP' the microwave went off as Yurio gets up to retrieve his now cooked noodles that he finally gets the satisfaction of eating after waiting for what had felt like forever in the dark void of silence that was his kitchen at night. He was content, sitting at his small wooden dining table slurping up the noodles that were a masterful creation of dignity, still pondering what Beka could have said.   
He shovels the last of his ramen in his mouth and quickly dashes to his room, outing on decent clothes, as he grabs his skates and races down to the rink close to his hotel. ' _I need to clear my head. Maybe I'll figure it out._ ' He sighs.  
_______________________________  
Yuri sighs, pulling victor closer. _How did I get so lucky? Why hasn't he left me? Am I good enough?_ These questions swirled through the skaters head as he watched victors chest rise and fall gently, cuddling to Yuri's warm body and smiling gently in his sleep. A bright smiles shows on Yuri's previously saddened face. ' _Pfft he's such a kid..._ ' he laughs, though his doubts still front and center, clouding his vision.

' _I need to skate. It'll help clear my head._ ' He assures, gently slipping out of Victor's death grip and trying his best to be quiet as to not wake the sleeping beauty softly snoring in his bed. He smiles slightly, noticing the way his fiancé cuddled up to Macachin after he lost the warmth of Yuri.

He shuts the door of the hotel room with a soft click, venturing out into the hallways, before making his way unto the strange outside world he was in. He made some swift turns before ending up at the practice rink he normally used, the thoughts of wake still swirling through his head as he ventures inside, in an attempt to calm his anxiety and relax a bit so he's not stressing over silly questions later.

Yurio turns to where the door had been pushed open, hoping it was Otabek, before being met by a pair of dark brown eyes belonging to none other than Yuri Katsuki, the figure skater that has stolen Victor's heart and the man that was kind of like family to the young skater, though his soulful pride would not allow him to utter such a truth he slightly dreaded to admit.

"What are you doing here so early?" Yuri asks softly, the tone similar to that of a mother confronting her child. "I could ask you the same thing.." Yurio mumbles, his snapping not so surprising to the softy elder that was tying on his skates and getting ready to practice on the ice like Yurio was. "Couldn't sleep." He smiles, stepping into the rink and gliding across the ice to face the angsty teen that waited.

"..same.." Yurio whispers, as his elder slides out a CD from his bag to put in the speaker. "I see, I came here to clear my head. I just have a lot of doubts and things on my head right?" He confesses, trying to hide his sourness with a smile that would fool most people that didn't know him, but thankfully Yurio knew him well enough to know something was up. "Uh..if you need someone to rant to...I'm usually up early so..." Yurio stutters, as Yuri squeals quietly. "Thanks Yurio, what's got you skating so early?" He quizzes happily at the new found side of his teen friend.

"Well.." Yurio sighs, not knowing wether or not he should ask the mother-like figure before him for advice considering he had his own problems, especially now that competition had started, and the Grand Prix was only days away. "Well, I'm kinda..thinking of someone.." he mumbles, making Yuri perk up. "Oh really? Who could that be?" Yuri smiles with intrust. "Um..Beka.." he stutters in embarrassment, while Yuri smiles giddily. "I always knew you two would be a power couple!" Yuri exclaims, faking tears of joy, while Yurio blushes deeply.

"I hate you, it's n-not like that..w-we're just best friends-s.." Yurio laughs in embarrassment once more, while Otabek quietly slips into the room. "If 'Best friends' is another word for 'dating' than yes, you two are totally best friends." The black haired male laughs. "Wha- Shut up y-you pig!" Yurio exclaims, his pale cheeks getting dusted with dark red shading. "He's being fan girly, let him be." Otabek reply's to help calm the Russian punks nerves. "..Yeah t-totally..." Yurio assures, slightly surprised as he did not see the stoic man slip in.  
_______________________________  
It was now around eight in the morning and only Otabek and Yurio remained practicing in the rink, as Yuri had left not shortly before, muttering something along the lines of "I need to make victor's breakfast because if I don't he's gonna burn the hotel down". So, he had left the two teens alone and rushed back to his hotel. "Hey, Beka.." Yurio calls as Otabek lands his quad he had been trying to land. "Yes?" He questions. "Uhm..I still haven't figured out what you said.." he mumbles, the Sunday morning light shining through the window and hitting the door to the rink.

"Oh really?" He smirks in triumph, receiving a groan of defeat from the sadistic teen close next to him. "I hate you, you're so unfair!" Yurio whines to the satisfaction of the man next to him. "Love you too." The usually stoic skater blurts, making Yurio flush red and, in realization, had blushed slightly himself. No words were exchanged by the pair, useless words and pointless explanations weren't needed, they just stared, taking in each other's features, before Yuri quietly intertwines his had with Otabek's, stepping out of the rink. "Wanna get breakfast?" He questions with a small smile, returned by his calm best friend. "I would love to." He smiles in happiness.  
_______________________________

"So, really What did you say?" Yurio questions, as he starts chomping on his bāozi. "Hmm? That? Oh, um..." his stoic friend blushes. "It means...I love you you idiot.." Otabek stutters, as Yurio chokes on his food. "....I-i um....like you two..." Yurio smiles, causing a wave of relief and happiness to flood over the normally emotionless skater who had confessed. They continue to eat, as if nothing had happened. It was quiet, but not the kind of awkward and unsettling silence, more of a peaceful and blissful quiet, as the couple just sit and enjoy each other's presence.

  
After the nice quiet morning breakfast, the two hung out all day, most of their interactions remained the same, except the occasional flirt or unpresidential for a friend compliment. It seemed to the naked eye as if nothing had happened between them, that words were not shared about the love for one another that filled their relationship. But, if you looked closely you could see that behind the sarcastic remarks and frown Yurio was always keen on wearing, there was a look of fondness in the Russian punks eyes. If you looked closely, you could see that where there used to be a neutral expression, there now lays a small smile of adoration on Otabek's stoic face. It was actually quite cute if you read closely to the two, if you were close to them as most of their companions were.

  
It was quite obvious to the rest of the competitors something was different about them, but only Yuri would know for now, as Yurio had trusted the mother-like figure with the news, and Yuri had kept his end of the deal by keeping his lips sealed. The others attempts to find out about what could possibly have happened failed, and the young couple's relationship will be kept a secret and only shared kisses alone were there, and cute compliments were left for the two's friends to confuse them and slightly clue them in as to what might be happening.  
_______________________________

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this ily and im sorry


End file.
